


Будет весело

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: — Ну и тем более, киснешь в одиночестве. Не тупи Поттер, приходи, я тебе говорю. Будет весело. У меня с собой бутылка водки, и у Котку есть что-то хорошее для тебя, — слышно было, как болтали люди на фоне, играла музыка, шуршали вещи, Бориса дернули, и он кому-то что-то ответил. — Приходи. И поцелуй Попчика от меня, — сказал он и отключился.
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 11





	Будет весело

**Author's Note:**

> строчка из книги "как Борис, которому я врезал на игровой площадке, а он схватил меня за руку с разбитыми в кровь костяшками и прижал ее к своему окровавленному рту." (с) немного меня сломала. попытка просто подумать, как оно было там на самом деле хаха

Мы с Поппером сидели дома одни перед телеком, где по каналу старого кино крутили хорроры. Я загребал прямо из пачки сухие кукурузные хлопья, запивал их сладким горячим чаем и выкурил уже два косяка травы, так что был порядком обдолбан, когда позвонил Борис и сказал «Приходи к Котку, тут супер. Вечеринка. А?»  
— Не, — пробормотал я вяло, загипнотизировано наблюдая за морем бутафорской крови, поддельных кишок и нестрашных зомби. — Не хочется.  
— Это кто там стонет? — спросил Борис. — Подружку привел?  
Не удержавшись, я фыркнул и пьяно засмеялся.  
— Что с тобой? — весело спросил он снова, когда я не смог остановиться и закашлялся от смеха.  
— Н-ничего. Какая вечеринка?  
— Тебе понравится, — на линии что-то трещало, голос Бориса был чуть хрипловатый, я неожиданно подумал, что давно его не слышал. От травы во рту быстро пересыхало и губы постоянно стягивало, я вязко облизнулся.  
— Да?  
— Ты там с отцом или один?  
— Один, — заметив смешную собачью морду рядом, я исправился, — с Поппером.  
— Ну и тем более, киснешь в одиночестве. Не тупи Поттер, приходи, я тебе говорю. Будет весело. У меня с собой бутылка водки, и у Котку есть что-то хорошее для тебя, — слышно было, как болтали люди на фоне, играла музыка, шуршали вещи, Бориса дернули, и он кому-то что-то ответил. — Приходи. И поцелуй Попчика от меня, — сказал он и отключился.  
Вот приходи и сам поцелуй, подумал я, все еще держа телефонную трубку и слушая гудки. Поппер сонно приподнял морду, взглянул на меня своими глазами-бусинками и неуверенно вильнул хвостом. Ветер за дверьми трепал брезент у бассейна, отец вроде хотел накрыть там что-то, да так и оставил его валяться в кустах недалеко от собачьей будки.  
Я отбросил трубку на диван, опять потянулся за хлопьями. Не хотелось мне к Котку. Это Борис вечно у нее торчал — я его теперь почти не видел, только в школе, и каждая наша встреча — опять разговоры про Котку. Котку-то, Котку-се. У него как башню снесло.  
Я скучал по Борису. И что уж скрываться перед самим собой — ревновал его к этой чертовой Котку.  
Вечера больше не скрашивались его звучным русским акцентом, веселым трепом и дебильными шутками; нашими совместными ужинами и просмотрами фильмов. Я даже соскучился по безобидным тычкам под ребра и по тому, как Борис все время тырил у меня вещи, оставлял чайные следы на мраморной столешнице в кухне, от которых Ксандра с ума сходила.  
Я сонно оглянулся в сторону кухни, будто там кто-то был, но повсюду застыла плотная вечерняя тишина. Отец с Ксандрой зависли на Стрипе, и, честно говоря, я не видел их уже больше пяти дней — позавчера отец позвонил среди ночи, спросить, все ли хорошо. Конечно, хорошо, ответил я, не сказав, что дома кончилась еда еще три дня назад.  
Делать было откровенно нечего.  
Решив, что от вида пустого дома меня скоро стошнит и что стоит проветриться, заодно увидеться с Борисом, пусть и у Котку дома, я лениво вздохнул и отправился одеваться.  
Выбрав наобум свой самый не-драный свитер, я натянул его поверх рубашки и, пока умывался в ванной, опять заметил, что выгляжу как примерный школьничек-отличник. Вспомнил подъебки Бориса, что в случае, если на вечеринку вдруг заявятся копы, меня первым вытолкнут на переговоры.  
«Ой, простите, мои родители уехали из города», говорил он, передразнивая меня, и я заводился с пол-оборота от жеманных ноток его голоса и тут же лез к нему с кулаками.  
Перед выходом я предусмотрительно налил Попперу воды и засыпал корма из верхней полки в кухонном шкафу — что-что, а за едой для собаки Ксандра всегда тщательно следила. Еще выкурил половину косяка — неловко и криво скрутил его, присев на край дивана. Чуть-чуть просыпал. Ползал собирал. Отхлебнул опять чаю, приторно сладкий, аж скулы свело. Борис пил только такой, и я тоже приучился.  
На улицу я выбрался довольно бодро, подобрал еще валявшийся у гаража поломанный скейт, который мы с Борисом давно нашли на заднем дворе заброшенного дома через улицу отсюда. На нем кататься-то толком не получалось, но я все равно взял скейт с собой и покачивался на нем, если дорога уходила под горку.  
Ветер дул теплый, солнце еще не село и стало красным, превратив пустыню в большое алое пятно. Пару раз я засмотрелся и неуклюже навернулся на асфальт, чудом не порвав штаны. До Котку проще было бы доехать на автобусе, да только в нашей глуши они ходили раз в сорок пять минут, и я не рискнул сидеть на остановке. И правильно сделал, потому что — по моим недостоверным и кривым меркам — где-то на полпути меня здорово накрыло выкуренной напоследок травкой.  
Я тащился вдоль дороги, держа чертов скейт под боком, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, как утопающий — за последнюю соломинку, потому что меня повело и разморило от тепла, ноги еле слушались.  
Над головой расстилалось бескрайнее светло-черничное небо с еле проступающим полумесяцем. Я то и дело дергался и запрокидывал голову назад, рассматривая рваные облака, думая обо всем и ни о чем сразу. Такого неба в Нью-Йорке я не видел. Понравилось бы оно маме, бескрайнее и умиротворяющее? Под ним на мили вперед растянулась безмолвная пустыня. Казалось, что ты стоишь на окраине всего мира — и выглядела это окраина совсем паршиво: безжизненная, одинокая. С сухим жарким воздухом, с ужасными душными днями, по ночам — с беспощадным колким ветром, который грозился сбить тебя с ног и продуть до костей.  
У меня здорово пересохло во рту, но денег на газировку не было, проходя мимо нашего с Борисом любимого — набивать карманы мелкой едой и делать вид, что мы рассматриваем тетрадки да ручки — супермаркета, я решил не заходить и не испытывать судьбу.  
Котку с матерью жила в бывшем мотеле «К&К», сейчас — настоящая дыра. Когда я дошел, на улице уже стемнело, и свет от фонарей возле вереницы мини-квартир бил мне в глаза, я растер их ладонью и двинулся дальше мимо шумного двора: тут тусили реперы и местные дилеры, какие-то мужики в рабочих комбинезонах спорили за бутылку водки. У обшарпанной стены гудели автоматы со сладостями. Губы у меня уже так стянуло, что я даже не мог улыбаться. На миг перед тем, как постучать в дверь, подумал, что лучше бы мне следовало остаться на диване дома вместе с Поппером. Ему там одиноко.  
Открыл мне Борис.  
— Блин, быстро ты! — радостно оскалился он, тут же затаскивая меня внутрь.  
Мне казалось, я шел целую вечность. У Котку дома воняло травкой и сигаретами. На Борисе была рубашка моего отца — я ее сразу узнал, темно-синяя с фиолетовыми пуговицами, купленная еще в Нью-Йорке. Сейчас пуговиц недоставало. Борис дернул бровями, прищурился, присматриваясь ко мне.  
— Ты как?  
— Есть у вас чего попить? — спросил я, бросив скейт в прихожей и оглядываясь.  
В гостях у Котку я ни разу не был, но примерно представлял, как оно: три комнатки, все бордовое и коричневое, темно, валяются женские шмотки и висят везде шали. Окна занавешены цветастыми платками. Из комнаты Котку раздается музыка, приглушенный смех и валит дым. Накурено. Борис наклонился ко мне, и я застыл. В темноте его глаза казались бездонно черными.  
— Да ты накурился, Поттер!  
— Дай мне попить, Борис, — я прошел мимо него к грязной маленькой кухне. На барной стойке валялись остатки пиццы.  
— Будет тебе попить, будет, — важно сообщил он и полез в шкафчик за стаканами. — Пошли.  
Мы прошли через гостиную, свернули направо, дернули и так приоткрытую дверь и оказались в комнате Котку. Вечеринка — слабо сказано, очень-очень слабо. Котку с двумя подружками, которых я раньше не видел, сидели на кровати и делили таблетки ксанакса. И два паренька с нашей школы, которых я часто встречал в углу курилки, распивали ягер. Борис вальяжно расселся на светло-розовом ковролине и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой.  
— Привет, — не поднимая головы и не отвлекаясь, сказала Котку. Я поздоровался в ответ и плюхнулся к Борису.  
Сначала мне показалось, что все тут угрюмые и необщительные, а потом я заметил, что все просто давно напились и укурились. Подружки Котку лукаво посматривали на меня, лениво перешептывались, и глаза у них был осоловевшие, пьяные и туманные. Я облизнулся, Борис разлил по стаканам водку.  
— Я вообще-то воды просил, — сказал я глухо.  
— Ты же на вечеринке, Поттер, — усмехнулся он, откинув со лба черные кудри дерганым движением.  
Мне тут было неуютно. Да и Котку мне совсем не нравилась. По накурке я начал загоняться еще больше: все выглядели подозрительно, притихшие, из магнитофона крутится диск с хип-хопом, стены розовые, эти платки на спинке кровати, на кресле — везде. Комод заставлен баночками, бутыльками, женской косметикой вперемешку со всякой мелочью, чеками и заколками, давно не убирались — я разглядел слой пыли. Борис пихнул меня в плечо.  
— Освежись.  
Мы выпили водки. Сморщились, на закусить Борис дал мне чипсы. Котку не глядя забрала у него стакан и допила остатки. Девчонки опять захихикали, одна из них — блондинка с выжженными волосами, с пирсингом в брови — потянулась и отдала пару таблеток ребятам в углу.  
Борис принялся о чем-то переговариваться с ними, тряся коленом, сел по-турецки, а я что-то после водки размяк. Наверное, с голодухи — весь день ел только хлопья и пил чай. В животе было горячо, чуть кололо в боку, а перед глазами поплыло. Сначала я подумал, что это линзы запотели, старательно вытирал очки об свитер, отгоняя от себя всякую грустную фигню в голове.  
Последние месяцы слились в серую и бесцветную ленту, я много курил, ходил в школу, торчал дома в одиночестве и теперь, после Бориса, оно ощущалось до боли явно.  
Я даже не заметил, как мне налили еще водки, и быстрым смазанным движением опрокинул ее в себя — чуть горько во рту, обжигающе — в горле и потом — хорошо. Борис улыбался, выгнув бровь, болтал с Котку и закурил сигарету, которую мы с ним поделили на двоих. В комнате понесло травкой — подружка Котку, уже другая, которая смотрела на меня дольше остальных — свернула косячок.  
Первым предложила мне, и я его принял и заметил, как Борис хитро взглянул на меня, склонив голову. Мы слушали музыку, трещали про всякое: уроки, слухи про реконструкцию заброшенного центра, кто на какой вечеринке был недавно, что делал, какую книжку читал. Я почти не вслушивался.  
Борис как-то посреди всего наклонился ко мне и шепнул:  
— Как тебе Энни? Ты ей по-любому нравишься.  
Кто такая Энни, подумал я, но не сказал вслух, потому что Борис ладонью мягко схватил меня за подбородок и развернул в сторону девчонок: они уже толпились у зеркала и что-то там разглядывали.  
На Энни — которая не блондинка, понял я, — мне было пофиг. Стало до того тоскливо, что я опять приложился к водке. Опять подумал о Нью-Йорке, потому что теперь, когда я столько времени проводил сам с собой, не думать и не вспоминать не получалось. В этой жизни — в жарком Лас-Вегасе, мне было настолько холодно на душе и паршиво, как не было нигде и никогда. Я вдруг разозлился на Бориса, что он меня бросил — так сильно, что щеки загорелись; он сидел, наблюдая за мной, и звонко смеялся над шутками этих укурков у стены, а я смотрел на него и кипел дальше.  
Я ненавидел то, с какой силой скучал. Еще думал когда-то, что это Борис, как говорят, «прилипала».  
Все вдруг засуетились, как будто придумали, чем наконец-то заняться, я не поспевал. Девчонки сбегали на кухню, Борис тормошил меня за плечо. Оттопырил себе ухо, убирая черные непослушные кудри назад, и я увидел, на что он мне указывал: у него в ухе блестела маленькая сережка — серебряная бусинка, крошечная, я проморгался, думая, что мне почудилось.  
— Котку сама себе нос прокалывала, предложила мне, круто, а, — заржал он. — Давай тебе тоже сделаем? Котку хочет еще попрактиковаться.  
— Чего? — тупо спросил я.  
У меня заплетался язык, свой голос даже не узнал: он просел и хрипел, звучал слабо.  
— Поттер, — Борис обхватил меня за лицо. — Будет классно смотреться, а то ты у нас выглядишь как слишком хороший мальчик.  
Я попытался от него отмахнуться, но Борис только теснее прижал меня к себе и потрепал по макушке.  
— Ну давай, а? Или ты боишься? Больно не будет, ты уже прилично накачался, — говорил он, а я проваливался в звенящую тишину.  
— Да пофиг, только отвали.  
К нам подошла Котку, держа в руках яблоко и чавкая жвачкой.  
— Ну что, он будет? — деловито спросила она, поглядывая на нас сверху вниз, и я сглотнул неприятную жгучую после чипсов слюну.  
— Конечно, — сказал Борис весело. — Давай со мной за компанию, Поттер, — и протянул мне дымящийся косяк.  
Я пожал плечами, крепко затягиваясь и добивая себя. Котку присела, вытащила из коробочки иглу, Борис вгрызся в яблоко — на черта оно нужно вообще. Она обмакнула иглу в водку, а потом для верности поводила ею над огоньком зажигалки. Кто-то из укурков сказал «я следующий». Подружка Котку, которая не Энни, сверлила меня внимательным взглядом.  
— Борис, отдай яблоко, — попросила Котку.  
Когда он послушно вернул ей его наполовину съеденное, я наконец-то догадался, для чего яблоко принесли. Борис сзади заправил мне волосы за ухо, а Котку осторожно заложила его чистым нетронутым бочком мне под мочку.  
Ухо обдало холодом, на лицо мне упало несколько спиртовых капель: что та самая девчонка, сидя на постели, брызнула на меня водкой.  
— Для дезинфекции, — важно сообщила она.  
Надо было сосредоточиться, сообразить и собраться, а я окончательно обмяк, навалившись сзади на Бориса, который держал меня одной рукой за талию, а второй за голову. Глаза слипались, не получалось остановиться на чем-то одном, и я глупо пялился то на иглу в руках Котку, то ей в глаза, то на ладонь Борис, лежавшую на моем животе. После затяжки комната окончательно поплыла, завертелась, меня затошнило. Котку склонилась ко мне, очень близко, что я почувствовал запах жвачки Джуси Фрут — Ксандра постоянно ее жевала, дома валялись обертки — и тут острое и горячее коснулось моей кожи, я закрыл глаза, прячась в темноте. Реальность схлопнулась.

В последнее время я частенько видел маму. Было и что-то хорошее, в том, чтобы ночевать всегда одному — я больше не будил никого своими стонами. Только Поппер, полюбивший спать у меня в ногах, встревоженно дергался и, навострив уши, смотрел на меня с опаской, когда я просыпался среди ночи потный и охрипший, с саднящим горлом и сумбурным сердцем.  
Маму я узнал сразу — белый жакет и темные, длинные волосы. Она стояла достаточно далеко, и солнце смывало ее до боли знакомый силуэт. Мы шли по пустыне — с кактусами и потрескавшейся землей, я почему-то отставал. Ускорившись, побежал вслед за ней, пытался догнать, но как обычно — с каждым моим нетерпеливым нервным шагом расстояние между нами увеличивалось.  
А потом в пустыне запахло жженым деревом и стройкой, я беспомощно заозирался по сторонам и натыкался лишь на равнодушную жаркую пустоту. Воздух вокруг пошел рябью, он зазвенел, как от взрыва, а мама все не оборачивалась, чтобы взглянуть на меня, и я в отчаянии замахал руками, загребая, как пловец, и боясь, что она исчезнет. Она и вправду исчезла: моргнув пару раз, я вдруг увидел мутный зал номер тридцать два и плотный серый дым, дыхание перехватило. 

Резко сев, я врезался лбом в лицо Бориса, который склонился надо мной, и неуклюже упал обратно на пол. В комнате все до одного пялились на меня, и я не сразу догадался, почему. Я лежал на полу, в полной отключке, и в голове эхом раздавался мой приглушенный вскрик. Вот же черт.  
— А я думал, он насовсем отключился, — сказал кто-то тихо.  
— Не, у него, наверное, болевой шок или типа того.  
Блондинка шикнула на этих парней с ягером:  
— Да он просто обдолбался! Борис, это ты ему еще зачем траву дал? Не надо было давать.  
Я вяло мотнул головой, в ухе жгло и стреляло. Котку сидела у меня в ногах, меланхолично на меня посматривая. На коленках у нее покоилось яблоко с воткнутой иглой. Борис потрогал меня за плечо:  
— Поттер, — его голос с этими резкими звонкими «ррр» вернул меня в реальность обратно, — ты в порядке?  
В порядке ли я? Если бы я сам знал; в груди ныло, всё вдруг осточертело и стало до того тошно, что глаза защипало. Я неуклюже зашарил рукой, пытаясь ухватиться за кровать, чтобы нормально сесть, но был слишком отъехавшим: все движения медленные, нерасторопные; сердце в груди заходится в истерике; бросило в пот.  
— Давай помогу, — предложил Борис и тут же обхватил меня поперек груди и прислонил спиной к кровати.  
Все наблюдали за нами с хмурыми лицами, будто я им тусовку испортил. В полном отвратительном молчании. Меня замутило.  
— Я же говорил, все с ним в порядке будет, придет в себя, ну что, Поттер, — Борис пощелкал пальцами у меня перед глазами, а я ничего не соображал.  
Понимал только одно — мне надо домой. Хотя домом то место, где я жил с отцом и Ксандрой, я все равно не считал. Получалось, что не было у меня никакого дома, и дикая волна страха, отчаяния меня накрыла. Горечь и бессилие. Я сидел там на розовом ковре и ненавидел всё и всех.  
— Эй, что с проколом-то делать будем?  
— Да к черту этот прокол, зарастет, там наполовину.  
— Давай ты лучше мне сделаешь, Котку, оставь их.  
— Есть там еще яблоко?  
— А кто пойдет?  
Эти парни с девчонками-подружками продолжили разговаривать, как ни в чем не бывало, я смотрел перед собой, вспоминал маму, Нью-Йорк, что мне нужно домой, пытался успокоиться. Борис не шевелился, застыв напротив. Кажется, он уловил мою панику.  
Но правда? Что я тут делал? В месте, где всем друг на друга плевать, где тоскливо и одиноко, как ни крути. Я смотрел прямо на Бориса, его черные брови и черные большие глаза, поджатые губы и дернулся, когда он вдруг улыбнулся — как обычно, немного издевательски.  
— Давай воды тебе налью.  
Через тонну ощущений тянулась противная боль — маленькой пульсацией, я коснулся рукой уха и пальцы отнял уже испачканные в крови, и меня прошило еще сильнее. Борис потянулся в сторону за стаканом, джинсы у него съехали с тощих бедер, я заметил, что он был в моих трусах, и разозлился сильнее.  
— Нет. Я ухожу, — неловко поднялся на колени.  
Борис попробовал остановить меня, но я уверенно толкнул его в плечо и рывком вскочил на ноги: комната пошатнулась, стены поехали, мне пришлось ухватиться за дверь. Я выкатился в гостиную, врезался в подлокотник дивана, еле как выбрался наружу — все в тумане, вокруг голоса, за спиной чей-то смех.  
Воздух на улице был ледяным — он окатил меня волной свежести и холода, и я как помешанный торопливо потопал прямиком в ночь.  
Сейчас я чувствовал себя до ужасного несчастным, неприкаянный маленький мальчик, которому все время не везло — не было никакой удачи, никакого счастья и никакого спасения. Я шел, до дрожи упоротый, пьяный и одинокий. Захотелось взглянуть на картину — я давно не доставал ее из-за изголовья кровати, она была здорово обмотана клейкой лентой и газетами, и чтобы развернуть ее придется потратить уйму времени, но эта мысль — что я увижу картину снова, подержу в руках и приду в себя, что в голове прояснится, стоит взглянуть в глаза маленькому храброму щеглу в неволе — стала спасительной. Я перешел через пустынную дорогу, побрел вдоль, тяжело дыша, шаркая ногами и поднимая вокруг себя облака песчаной пыли.  
— Поттер, — раздалось за спиной, и я вздрогнул, но не остановился.  
Теперь отчетливо слышал, как Борис плетется за мной следом. Ночь стояла тихая, угрюмая. Земля остыла, правил проворный и жестокий ветер, который трепал мне волосы, холодом лизал за воротником свитера и дул на горячее ухо. Кровь из мочки немного залилась на шею и противно потекла вниз, к рубашке.  
— Поттер, ну подожди ты! Что же ты такой ранимый? Что с тобой случилось? — Борис нагнал меня, когда мы почти дошли до заброшенной детской площадки, а до этого шли вдоль длинного шоссе в полной тишине.  
— Ты на меня злишься. Котку тебя так и не угостила, тебе больно, наверное, — он все пытался заглянуть мне в глаза, постоянно маяча сбоку, и у меня щеки от раздражения вспыхнули снова.  
— Но я прихватил парочку с собой, — продолжал Борис как ни в чем не бывало, я понял, что он имел в виду таблетки, но ухода от реальности мне на сегодня хватило.  
Нахмурившись, я шел мимо пустых автоматов для сладостей, треснувшей ржавой горки, поломанной песочницы. Борис не отставал и настойчиво мешал мне, преграждая путь. Вид у него был дикий: волосы из-за ветра завихрились и собрались чудным гнездом, глаза блестели под Луной, губы кривились.  
— Злишься на меня, правда?  
И тут я не выдержал:  
— Ты говоришь со мной прямо как с Котку. Иди в жопу, Борис.  
— Так вот оно в чем дело, — ухмыльнулся он по-доброму. Мы остановились возле сухого фонтана. — Ты ревнуешь, Поттер.  
— Да мне на вас вообще насрать, — выплюнул я грубо и лягнул его плечом, проходя мимо.  
Борис все не унимался:  
— Знаю, Поттер, я пропал, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Я по тебе тоже скучаю! — он продолжал нести этот бред, от которого у меня внутри все поджималось от стыда.  
— Ты какую-то глупость несешь, — сказал я строго, резко застыв. Так, что Борис врезался мне в спину и потом захохотал.  
— Поттер, ну что ты, дружище, — весело пропел он, приобнимая меня за плечи. — Давай вернемся обратно и...  
— Борис, правда, отстань. Не трогай меня, не говори даже со мной.  
Но он уже развеселился, и если раньше я тоже легко подхватывал волну Борисова сумасшествия, и мы вместе то дурачились, то шутливо дрались и потом бегали по дому, улюлюкая и крича всякую чушь, то сейчас меня все больше трясло от холода и злобы.  
Мне казалось, что Борис надо мной издевался: принялся крутиться вокруг, мы зависли на улице, а я так хотел домой и нервничал, что все в той душной комнате видели мою отключку. Я уже представлял, как Котку говорит с Борисом о моих странностях, обо мне. Хотя Борис бы не стал трепаться, но мы с ним так отдалились друг от друга, что я себя чувствовал потерянным — как будто живешь ты целым, а потом от тебя отнимают часть.  
Борис скакал и прыгал, дергал меня за руки, я уворачивался и пытался оттолкнуть его, но он с силой сжимал мои запястья, болтал ругательства на русском и заглядывал мне в глаза, надеясь повеселить. И тут — он лихо присел и ткнул меня под лопатку, мое слабое место. Я обезумел — Борис меня довел.  
Как и раньше случалось — стычки наши часто скатывались в жестокость также легко, как и возвращались обратно к миру и шуткам. Но сейчас я озверел настолько, что кинулся на Бориса, и мы оба запнулись о чашу фонтана, я зашипел от боли, когда ударился коленом об бетон, но не отступал: Борис схватился за ворот моего свитера и утащил меня вслед за собой.  
— Гов-ворил же, что будет весело!  
Его лицо в свете Луны выглядело мертвецки бледным. Он продолжал улыбаться, хватал меня за шею, оставляя наверняка некрасивые алые следы от пальцев, мы пыхтели, дышали перегаром друг другу в лицо, а мир вокруг нас перевеворачивался в пьяной дымке.  
— Иди ты нахуй! Это ни хрена не весело!  
Бориса было очень много: он обвивал меня, как змея, сдерживал мои руки, потому что был выше и проворнее — и потому что лучше выносил алкоголь и дурь, когда как меня развезло; я свирепо лягнул его в бедро и откатился, на свитер налипла пыль, под ладонями хрустело стекло от разбитых бутылок. Я отшатнулся, боясь порезаться, и тут Борис резко дернул меня за штанину, и мы снова сцепились, он продолжал пальцами настойчиво и больно давить на точку у меня под лопаткой, я заорал на него и, когда услышал в ответ хриплый тихий смешок, развернулся и дал Борису в лицо изо всех сил.  
Мы замерли.  
Я, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, дыша устало и свистяще, Борис — передо мной на коленях. Костяшка на руке заныла и закровила, я стер кожу, пока мы дрались на земле, и добил ее ударом. Борис совсем чокнулся: поймал мою саднящую руку и прижал к своему разбитому рту. Посмотрел на меня из-под челки тягуче и пьяно и улыбнулся.  
— Господи, — застыл я на месте, рассматривая его разбитый рот.  
И подумал опять: ну какого черта я творю? Какого черта я тут вообще делаю? Отшатнувшись от Бориса, отвел руку, размазав случайно по его губам кровь, и потом схватил его за потрепанный застиранный пиджак, швы натужно и жалобно треснули, будто я ему рукав оторвал. Борис поднялся.  
Нижняя губа лопнула, как пузырь: он был пьян, кровь щедро лилась у него по подбородку тоненькой струйкой.  
— Пиздец, — выругался я виновато, у самого внутри все дрожало от вида Бориса на коленях и от жара, которым затопило от пяток до макушки. — Дай посмотрю.  
— Пошли к тебе, Поттер, — пропыхтел Борис, опять цепляясь за меня, прижимаясь ближе.  
Я послушно замолк: все оборвалось резко, оставляя после себя пустоту. С Борисом иначе никак.  
Мы медленно тронулись дальше по улице, уже не обращая внимания на холод. Борис задымил сигарету, поделился со мной и улыбнулся. Когда передавал ее — фильтр был красным от крови.

Стоило Попперу увидеть Бориса, как он пустился в радостный визг и скач. Борис бросился к нему с объятиями и поцелуями, они валялись вдвоем на полу, а я завис в прихожей. Борис заляпал рубашку кровью и выглядел сейчас как какой-нибудь юный Дракула, только что покусавший свою первую жертву. Рот весь алый, подбородок и даже щеки в подтеках, я старательно отводил от него взгляд, поражаясь, что это моих рук дело.  
— Я найду тебе лед...  
— Забей. Мне надо Котку позвонить и умыться, но сначала позвоню, — Борис поднялся и пошел на кухню за проводным телефоном, беззаботный и обычный, словно говоривший «проехали, Поттер».  
— Ты к ней не пойдешь обратно?  
— Уже нет. Поздно. У тебя останусь.  
Я прошлепал в гостиную, где оставил свои хлопья и чай, и откуда начался мой фиговый вечер. Включил телек, растянулся на ковре, блаженно закрыв глаза. Голос Бориса эхом доносился из кухни, убаюкивал. Поппер цокал лапками по плитке, вился вокруг него, и его радостный лай звучал как из-под толщи воды.  
— Не спи, Поттер. Пошли искупнемся, — Борис вдруг с блестящим от воды лицом навис надо мной, и я вздрогнул, опять оживая, с его кровавого рта мне на грязный свитер капнула яркая капля крови. Я и не дернулся. Пофиг.  
— Там холодно.  
— Да ладно тебе, — продолжил он, будто не слыша, схватился за мою ладонь своими влажными пальцами. — Вставай. Чаю заварим.  
— Не хочу, Борис. Отвали, — устало потер я глаза.  
— Поттер.  
— Вон там твой чай стоит, угощайся.  
Он вскинул головой, и я косо взглянул на его подсвеченный сбоку теликом профиль: снизу вверх Борис выглядел как тощий наркоман-рок гитарист, кудри свисали, пряча глаза и нос, только губы было видно. Кожа стала разноцветной от яркости киноленты за спиной. Борис что-то сказал, а я и прослушал. Поппер насторожился сбоку от меня, вилял хвостом. Костяшки на руке болезненно пульсировали.  
— Чего?  
— Ждал меня, что ли, — ухмыльнулся он, потянувшись к кружке с чаем.  
Белый электрический свет телевизора ударил по глазам, я зажмурился и щипнул себя за переносицу под очками, сам не заметил, как Борис отошел от меня и плюхнулся рядом, ткнувшись спиной в диван.  
— Фу, дрянь, холодный.  
— Так не пей.  
Но Борис снова поднес чашку ко рту. Должно быть, чай теперь отдавал кровью. Стыдно мне не было. Пульт валялся где-то далеко, я уже и сам не помнил, куда его зашвырнул, искать — не вариант.  
Мы так и сидели в полной тишине, наблюдая за мельтешением и сменой картинок — реклама часов, ботинок, моющего средства для бассейна, начался «Психо» Хичкока.  
Борис зевнул.  
Я не хотел думать об этом, но все равно позорно скатился в мысль, что круто, что Борис остался. Гнетущее, вытягивающее душу наружу одиночество хлестало меня посильнее беспощадного ветра в пустыне — еще бы неделька и я, пожалуй, совсем бы отчаялся.  
— Есть что-нибудь из еды у вас? — лениво поинтересовался Борис.  
Я протянул ему хлопья.


End file.
